


Past Waterfront

by Lovina



Series: Prynacle's Noctluna Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Date, Lunoct, Noctluna Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovina/pseuds/Lovina
Summary: Noctluna week || Day 3: Lake DateHow did Luna do it? Remain so calm when his heart beated without control.





	Past Waterfront

Only the moonlight illuminated their way towards the lake, hidden away between the dense thicket of trees, so when Luna got close to him it was out of necessity, in order to not get lost or in case one of them tripped over a obscured root, or to avoid the long, reaching branches in the dim light.

Right?

It had nothing to do with the romantic implication of taking some time alone, just the two of them, away from the peering eyes of their family, friends and other superior entities.

Not at all.

So, if all of this was true...

He had absolutely no reason to be as nervous as he was; it was not like he expected something - he did not expect something- of this little time alone with his long time friend, whom he had shared many of his personal thoughts and experiences through their shared diar- notebook! Just notebook... very important notebook of theirs.

In the middle of his hasty thoughts, Luna’s rhythmic walk started to match up with his, hands wrapping around his arm – for leverage, he reminded himself – with a few loose strands of her hair managing to reach and pleasantly tickle his neck beyond the collar of his dress shirt. He felt his heart leap. Her close presence was inebriating, making him forget everything that wasn’t the sound of her breathing, the outline of her face, the warmth of her hands…

The slight tremor against his arm.

She was cold.

She was cold and shivering.

And he was stupid.

So, so stupid for getting distracted by his excitement, failing to see her battle against the cold. Noctis threw a quick glance in her direction, taking notice of how her sleeveless dress left her exposed to the weather. Knowing her, he was sure she wouldn't complain even if she were freezing, just to go along his half-thought plan of going out for a walk in the cold, dark woods without notice nor time to even let her retrieve her shawl.

He had promised himself to look out for her, hadn’t he? But here he was, already fucking it up.

As he grimaced over his failure, another shiver shook his arm and Luna pressed her face closer against his shoulder. This time he didn't hesitate to press back, his free hand sitting over her shivering arm.

The light started seeping stronger between branches, and soon enough opened the road towards the open space of a lake's bank, its small waves glistening under the moon's display.

Letting go of his arm, Noctis watched her smile as she walked ahead to appreciate the view, the moonlight framing her with seeming reverence. But even then, he knew the shine was all hers. Just by standing still, doing nothing, she managed to leave him breathless, and that merit was hers only.

"This is beautiful, Noctis." She murmurs, and upon his silence, she looks behind just in time to witness his face as he gently places his jacket over her shoulders.  
Flushed cheeks in the light of the moon and eyes filled with the most care she had seen him ever direct at her. She wouldn’t forget even if she tried. She did not want to try.

None of them felt the need to talk, words too devoid of meaning under the weight of their gazes, but the need to blink was inevitable, and Luna wakes her out of her reverie with a squeeze of his hands on her now covered shoulders.

Tonight was their night, and Noctis would make sure he and Luna had their fun.

“This may be a little embarrassing to admit,” she starts, her voice a happy-tinted whisper, “but I didn't take you for the gentleman type." She places her hand over his outstretched one, gathering up the skirt of her dress to watch her steps.

"I... take offense in that." His hold remained steady as he helped her walk down the uneven rocks, now closer to the lake’s shore. "Then again, the best of me is reserved for the best of people."

The words dropped easily enough, despite the thought of them mere minutes ago would have been inconceivable, but if the flush that covered her face now served to warm her just a little more, it was well worth the risk of sounding like a fool. 

Such was the kind of contradictory effect she had on him.


End file.
